The Internet is for Annoying
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: A totally original fic about the host club chatting online.


**Title: **The Internet is for Annoying

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series:** Ouran High School Host Club

These are the types of fics I do when I don't have any ideas whatsoever. And I hate having no ideas whatsoever. However, then I go through fic writing withdrawl. So I'd rather a chat room style fic over no fic and go crazy from fic writing withdrawl. I know eventually something will happen and BAM! I'll have an idea, but for now enjoy this. I kind of want to get an idea that involves multiple chapters so I don't have all oneshots(I don't really count The Secret because it's only 2 chapters.) If I typed Tamaki's part and had a typo I just left it, it made it more amusing. There may or may not be another.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Everything plugged in properly? Check. All papers in order? Check. Receipt in the box? Check. Haruhi mentally checked off a list of things she needed to have finished involving her new computer. Well, it wasn't a new computer, it was a refurbished one which was much cheaper and just as good as a new one. She pushed the power button and the screen came to life. She sat and waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually it came up. She figured the first order of business was check her e-mail. She was shocked to find 756 unread messages. Had her account been hacked? Had spam mail gotten a hold of her address? Nope. Tamaki got her e-mail from the school directory, and she hadn't checked it for some time now. She sighed and deleted them all, but one did catch her eye. He wanted her to download AIM so she could talk with everyone, mainly him, when she was online. She decided she would sign up, figuring he wouldn't be able to talk to her anyways unless she accepted him. She typed in her username, 'Haru16' and logged in. Within seconds someone wanted to talk to her.

Handsome_Prince: HARUHIIIIIIIII ^_____^

Haru16: Hello, senpai. How did you find me.

Handsome_Prince: since i have ur e-mail it told me.

Haru16: I see, is there anything in particular you'd like to tell me?

Handsome_Prince: u shud tlk lyke me! all da kewl ppl do it!

Haru16: 'Da kewl ppl'?

Handsome_Prince: ur such a n00b haruhi O

Haru16: Whatever.

BusinessMan has joined the conversation.

Handsome_Prince: KYOUYAAAA!!! Tell Haruhi she's a n00b!!!

BusinessMan: A what?

Handsome_Prince: n00b!!! N00B!!!!!!!

Haru16: Saying it louder won't make him understand, senpai.

Handsome_Prince: i wsn't uellin, i wus makin it easy 2 c.

BusinessMan: I agree with Haruhi, you aren't making it better.

Handsome_Prince: T^T u 2 r so meen!!!

Thing One has joined the conversation.

Thing Two has joined the conversation.

Handsome_Prince: U 2!!!! TELL HARUHI SHES A N00B!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thing One: Why is Haruhi a n00b, tono?

Thing Two: She doesn't seem like n00b material, you do.

Handsome_Prince: C! they now wut a n00b is.

Handsome_Prince: wait a minnut! Im not a n00b!

Thing One: Are too.

Handsome_Prince: r not!!!!!

Thing Two: Are too.

Handsome_Prince: I M NOT!!!!!!!

Thing One: Are not.

Handsome_Prince: R NOT!!!!!

Thing Two: Hahahahaha Hikaru, he's a n00b.

Thing One: I didn't think that even worked on the internet.

Handsome_Prince: FU!!!

BusinessMan: Language, language.

Handsome_Prince: STFU.

BusinessMan: Have you forgotten you're on your fathers computer?

Handsome_Prince: .....

BusinessMan: I thought so.

Thing One: Hey, wasn't Haruhi here?

Thing Two: You should nudge her.

Thing One: Why don't you do it?

Thing Two: Why don't you stop wearing my pants to school?

Thing One: Why don't you stop wetting the bed?

Thing Two: Maybe I just won't sleep with you anymore then!

Thing One: Good! I wouldn't want your piss on the sheets!

Thing Two: You liked it when it was my jizz on the sheets.

Thing One: ....

Thing Two: dsh0qw9as8i0pqwasxouijqlwks

Thing One: 09u32ijwelndscuojiw

Thing Two: 09uij3njkwesdcuijonkwes

Handsome_Prince: ....?

BusinessMan: I think they'll need new laptops soon.

Thing One: O9UERJIDLX-0I2KOPQWPQOW

Handsome_Prince: y do u say that?

Thing One: dfjdfijs

BusinessMan: A hunch.

Thing One has signed off.

Thing Two has signed off.

Haru16: Is it over now?

BusinessMan: I guess so.

Handsome_Prince: brb guyz.

Handsome_Prince has signed off.

LuvsAnimals has signed on.

Cinnamoroll has signed on.

Cinnamoroll: HARU-CHAN~ KYOU-CHAN~~ ^^

BusinessMan: Hello Hunny-senpai.

Haru16: Hi.

Cinnamoroll: Don't be shy, say hello Takashi!

LuvsAnimals: Hi.

Haru16: Hey Mori-senpai.

Cinamoroll: Me and Takashi are making COOKIES!!!! Do you want some?!

LuvsAnimals: Mitsukuni, you can't send cookies over the internet.

Cinnamoroll: Oh well..I guess that's more for me!!! ~^^~

Haru16: If you're both there, why are you both online?

Cinnamoroll: Takashi is downstairs listening for the timer for the cookies and I'm upstairs with Usa-chan in my room~

Haru16: I see.

Cinnamoroll: We're going to put pink frosting on them cuz' they're in the shape of USA-CHAN!!!!!!!

Haru16: Well, I'm sure that will be very good.

LuvsAnimals: Haruhi.

Haru16: ???

LuvsAnimals: I will bring some for you tomorrow.

Haru16: Oh...well, thank you Mori-senpai.

Cinnamoroll: CHIKA-CHAN! COME CHAT WITH MEEEEEE!!!!

LuvsAnimals: He can't hear you yelling over the internet.

Cinnamoroll: Oh...brb~

Cinnamoroll is away.

PianoMan has joined the conversation.

PianoMan: Look Kyouya! Now we match!!

BusinessMan: And this was necessary because...?

PianoMan: T^T

BusinessMan: Why are you crying now, Tamaki?

PianoMan: You're so mean, Mommy. Have you been cheating on me?

BusinessMan: I wasn't aware that we were in a relationship.

Haru16: He's cheating with me.

PianoMan: OMGWTFINCEST.

BusinessMan: He may be idiotic but that isn't helping.

Haru16: It was funny.

PianoMan: ;-;

BusinessMan: Well then, your humor adds to your debt.

Haru16: ...ass

BusinessMan: What was that? I should double the amount I'm adding? Very well.

Haru16: ....

PianoMan: KYOUYAAAAAAAAA I HATE YOU D

PianoMan has left the conversation.

Haru16: Kyouya...?

BusinessMan: He'll be fine.

Cinnamoroll is online.

Cinnamoroll: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cinnamoroll has signed off.

LuvsAnimals has signed off.

Queen_Anne has signed on.

Haru16: ?

Queen_Anne: Hello.

Haru16: Who is this?

BusinessMan: She's one of out clients.

Haru16: I see, how are you?

Queen_Anne: Good I suppose, but I'm more interested in how you are.

Haru16: I'm alright.

Queen_Anne: Alright?

BusinessMan is away.

Haru16: I guess, why does it matter?

Queen_Anne: I'm curious is all. I won't tell.

Haru16: I don't know, everyone is just getting on my nerves lately. You know how the other hosts are, but you have to love them like family.

Queen_Anne: Like family?

Haru16: Yea, you always get on each others nerves but you still love them at the end of the day.

Queen_Anne: OH HARUHI!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!

Haru16: What?

Queen_Anne: Apologies, my emotions got the better of me.

Haru16: No worries.

Queen_Anne: Are you enjoying your new computer?

Haru16: Yea, but it took a lot of money.

Queen_Anne: You should ask Tamaki-senpai to help you with it, I'm sure he would.

Haru16: Nah, I wouldn't ask that of him.

Queen_Anne: Why not? He has the money.

Haru16: While he could very well afford it, ethically I wouldn't feel good about it.

Queen_Anne: Oh?

Haru16: Yea, I don't want to be a burden. I already feel like I am.

Queen_Anne: I doubt that, you can hold your own.

Haru16: You think so?

Queen_Anne: I know so. I also know that he wouldn't think any less of you if you asked for help when it was needed.

Haru16: This is turning more into a therapy session than a conversation. I have to go make dinner, bye.

Queen_Anne: Bye, see you tomorrow.

Haru16 has signed off.

BusinessMan is online.

BusinessMan: Tamaki..?

Queen_Anne: How did you know?

BusinessMan: A hunch.

Queen_Anne: Is that why you set yourself to away?

BusinessMan: More or less.

Queen_Anne: Do you think I'm too hard on Haruhi, Kyouya?

BusinessMan: You're just passionate about what you believe in.

Queen_Anne: Awwwww~

BusinessMan: Don't expect compliments often.

Queen_Anne: Yea, yea.

BusinessMan: You should go. If I recall correctly, you have homework.

Queen_Anne:......SHIT.

Queen_Anne has signed off.

BusinessMan has signed off.


End file.
